


25 dicembre 2010

by ImperialPair



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Autore: AtobeTezukaN.Drabble: 3°Titolo:  Natale in famigliaPrompt utilizzati:Fandom:  FairiTailRating:  GialloGenere:  HetPersonaggi: Fried Justine, Mirajane StraussAvvertimenti:  Alternative UniverseIntroduzione:  «Fried perché odi il natale?»Come avrei dovuto risponde? Dovevo ammettere tutto quello che provavo? Magari sforarmi avrebbe alleviato la mia sofferenza?Eventuali note dell’Autore:  http://www.dafont.com/it/daniel.font  il font del titolo, lo specifico vito ce su efp a volte non me li fa visualizzare





	

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: AtobeTezuka  
> N.Drabble: 3°  
> Titolo: Natale in famiglia  
> Prompt utilizzati:   
> Fandom: FairiTail  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Genere: Het  
> Personaggi: Fried Justine, Mirajane Strauss  
> Avvertimenti: Alternative Universe  
> Introduzione: «Fried perché odi il natale?»  
> Come avrei dovuto risponde? Dovevo ammettere tutto quello che provavo? Magari sforarmi avrebbe alleviato la mia sofferenza?   
> Eventuali note dell’Autore: http://www.dafont.com/it/daniel.font il font del titolo, lo specifico vito ce su efp a volte non me li fa visualizzare

«Fried perché odi il natale?»  
Come avrei dovuto risponde? Dovevo ammettere tutto quello che provavo? Magari sforarmi avrebbe alleviato la mia sofferenza?   
«Ho perso Mirajane il 25 dicembre del 2010, come potrei amarlo?»   
Gli addobbi, mi ricordavano quando io e lei decoravamo la casa, ovviamente era lei che mi forzava ogni anno con i suoi sguardi agghiaccianti, mentre ascoltavamo a ripetizione canzoni natalizie, canzoni che ora invece odio con tutto il cuore.  
Vorrei dimenticare tutto, ma per me era impossibile mettere una pietra sopra.  
Quelle vacanze natalizie per me solo fonte di un'atroce sofferenza e non sarei più stato in grado di festeggiarlo per il resto della mia vita.


End file.
